TTT - The Outtakes
by tag58
Summary: Smutty, happy, fluffy and sometimes funny one-shot outtakes from my fic 'Turn the Tables'... or all the Shenko PWP you can handle... warning: adult content!
1. Mine

_A/N - this fic is the naughty younger sister to Turn the Tables - basically its all the smut that I wrote in between the plot... if you haven't guessed by now, everything from here on is going to be genuine M-rated, hair-curling, NSFW Shenko gettin' it on ;-) if that's your thing, yay, if not, look away!_

_All characters within are property of Bioware, I'm simply letting them play in ways that ME never showed... they deserve it! This fic is again beta'd by StoneburntHeart, my awesome friend and fellow fangirl... and I'd thank her for her efforts, but I know she enjoyed her work on this series!_

_This scene takes place in the middle of 'Salarians, Headbutts, and the Thresher Maw, Oh My!' chapter of Turn the Tables... although I don't think you need to read it to understand the context. You do, of course, have to know the ME universe, specifically ME2, which is the time setting for this fic._

* * *

"Kaidan," he heard Shepard murmur quietly from her position on top his chest – their favorite post-sex cuddle one.

"Hmmm," he replied absently, still stroking her hair and basking in the after-effects. Moving in with the 'captain' really had great benefits. Too bad they hadn't been brazen enough to try this on the original _Normandy_… He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her speaking again.

"What was that all about earlier? With Chambers?" she said, not sounding sleepy at all anymore. In fact, if Kaidan didn't know any better, he'd say she sounded – jealous. Which, considering they were lying in bed, naked, after just having had excellent sex, was really… dumb. Not that he'd tell her that. He should have known she wouldn't just drop it after his vague comment earlier.

"Shepard," he said patiently, hoping to head things off at the pass, "I love you. We're naked. I don't want to talk about Chambers."

"Kaidan," she replied, sounding irritated now, "Don't change the subject. Just answer my question, please?"

He sighed and gave up on trying to avoid the issue and get to sleep… "Ok. You know how she is - she's just so…" he searched his head for a word that would be both accurate and not get him in too much trouble and settled on, "friendly."

"Yeah, noticed that myself," Shepard replied. She was still lying on his chest but he could hear the storm brewing in her voice.

"So I made the mistake of being friendly back-"

"How friendly?" she cut him off in a growl.

"Not like that," he said, running a hand down her back to soothe her. "Just friendly. Like, with a friend. Told her she could call me Kaidan when she asked. I just thought of it as polite."

"I take it she didn't agree?" Shepard said, but she relaxed again, somewhat mollified.

"She took a little politeness and ran with it," Kaidan confirmed. "She even sent me messages… Annoying really, cause she'd misspell my name-"

Shepard sprang up, reversed positions and straddled him. He'd be thrilled – aroused even – to see her gloriously naked and displayed before his eyes so nicely if she wasn't currently glaring green fire from hers. She spoke, in a deadly slow tone, "What _kind_ of messages?"

Shit. Really, he needed to remember to think more carefully about what he said. Even when they were naked in bed. He tried for casual. "Oh, you know, cheery little notes, requests for meetings, once she even me sent a picture-"

"A picture?" Shepard growled, digging her nails into his chest. Ouch.

"Yeah, of her in this dance costume." Kaidan rushed to add, when he saw her look darken, "I deleted it right away! And I told her in no uncertain terms that I loved you - and only you - and there was never going to be anything between her and me. Then I told her she needed to call me Lieutenant Alenko from then on."

"Did she cry?" Shepard asked speculatively.

"A little," he admitted… and didn't add that it had made him feel guilty, although not guilty enough to encourage Chambers.

"Good," Shepard replied with some satisfaction. "She misspelled your name?" she seemed to hear him retroactively.

"Yeah. Spelled it K-A-I-D-E-N."

"What the _fuck_?" Shepard was growling again, but this time in outrage. He'd take it. "How hard is Kaidan? Seriously?"

"Yeah I didn't get it either, I mean, she's the Yeoman, my name was on all the-"

She cut his words off when her mouth descended and took his. Fiercely. She fought him for control and he willingly gave it. She devoured. Taking every inch of his mouth with lips, tongue, teeth.

When she paused so that they could breathe, he dared to ask, "Shepard? Does this mean you're not mad?"

"Mmmm," she growled against his lips, "Not mad at you," she punctuated each word with kisses.

"Good," he replied, "Because you never have any reason to worry."

"I'm not worried, _KaiDEN_," she deliberately mispronounced and emphasized it, "because I'm about to remind you that you're _mine_." On the last word, she cuffed both his wrists in her hands and drew them over his head. Once she had him in position, she sat back a bit and met his eyes, "Stay," she commanded, as if he would think about disobeying. On his nod, she lowered her head again and this time, her hot mouth traced his ear, ending on a slight nip to his lobe. "Mine," she growled against his ear, and because her head was turned, she missed his smirk. Kaidan didn't mind being claimed. Not at all.

She moved her mouth to his throat next, giving it equal treatment – and claiming it as well. Then his pecs, nipples, belly button. All new territory conquered by Shepard. When she reached the hard hot flesh that was once again ready for her, she gentled – slightly – and he was glad for that. She licked him from base to shaft, still muttering 'mine' as she went. When he thought he couldn't take the torture one second longer and might have to move despite her request (order), she finally closed her fist around the base of his shaft and brought him to her mouth. Before she enclosed him, she looked up and met his eyes. "Most definitely all _mine_," she stated with deliberate emphasis as she sucked him in her warm wet mouth. Deep.

"Mmm," he groaned in agreement, then groaned again as she began long strong sucking pulls, using her tongue over the tip to finish off every out stroke. He desperately wanted to touch her, but he didn't want her to stop, so he held himself as still as possible and concentrated on the incredible feel of her mouth on him. She teased him, working him slowly, base to tip, with her tongue, over and over, until he couldn't think. When she brought him close to the peak the next time, his control snapped. In one swift motion that wouldn't have succeeded if she wasn't so distracted, he flipped her and reversed their positions.

He parted her thighs and pressed against her, then paused and held her gaze. "Mine," he growled as he entered her, sank deep, and received her answering moan. He leaned down, took her mouth, and their tongues met in the same rhythm as his flesh stroking inside hers. Here, they each took dominance and gave it in return. His hips slammed down and met hers as they lifted to take him in, urge him on. She threw her arms around his shoulders, held on tight and rode the storm with him. It was wild, hot, passionate, and fast. They reached their peaks together, mouths still furiously joined, swallowing each other's moans. He collapsed to the side and drew her on top of him to close the cycle of positions for the night. He stroked a lazy hand down her sweaty back as they each fought to regain breath control.

Once they had quieted and they could breathe, he spoke, "Shepard?"

"Mmm," she mumbled against his chest in reply.

"Wanna tell me about Jacob Taylor" he asked with a smirk on his face and in his voice.

"Mmm," she repeated, then lifted her head enough to say, "Just give me an hour," then she flopped bonelessly back to his chest.

He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around her. "See you in an hour then," he said softly as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Massage

_A/N - Hope you're enjoying! Again, this chapter, as with the rest of the fic, is 100% deserving of its M rating. It's smut, smut, more smut, and completely NSFW! This chapter takes place at the end of 'Salarians, Headbutts, and the Thresher Maw - Oh My!' in Turn the Tables... Thanks to Bioware for creating such a wonderful universe for me to play in!__  
_

_Thanks for reading and to my beta, StoneburntHeart, for all her encouragement and support!_

* * *

"Oh, gods, Kaidan," Shepard's groan was muffled into the pillow in which she had her face buried, "you are so _good_ at that."

"Mmm," Kaidan replied, too distracted by the sight of his hands working oil into her naked skin to concentrate on anything but that. And the feel of her under his clever hands. He had insisted that she strip from the waist up for his promised massage – in the interest of protecting her clothing, of course. Now, straddled over her hips with his thumbs working massage oil into her sore neck, he congratulated himself once again for his foresight. Her skin was so beautiful – the pure alabaster white of a true redhead was marred only by the occasional freckle – and the oil made it glisten, even gleam, under his hands.

"Seriously," she turned her head enough to let the words escape clearly, "where did you learn to do this?"

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?" he teased, his voice pitched to indicate she wouldn't.

"**Kaidan**," this time she lifted her head up from the pillow enough to turn her head and glare. Until he pushed her back down with a gentle hand splayed between her shoulder blades. "Just tell me. If there's not another woman involved," she added to cover her bases.

Kaidan chuckled softly and went back to working on her neck. "You deserve a little teasing after you decided to headbutt an 800 pound alien. And it was part of a course I took during field medic training," he answered her question in the most boring way possible. He decided it was better not to add the part about the nurse that helped him perfect his technique.

"Mmm," she replied, muffled by the pillow again. "You thought it was hot, anyway."

Kaidan correctly guessed that her comment was in reference to his headbutt remark, not the medic training information. He leaned over so his mouth was right against her ear and replied, "It was…" then traced the curve of her ear with his tongue. When she turned her head to meet his kiss, he sat back up and resumed his massage, ignoring her sound of protest. "It was also incredibly dangerous," he finished matter-of-factly. He knew he was playing with fire but he figured in her current state – and mood – he wouldn't get burned too badly. Or, at least, not in ways he wasn't looking forward to.

Shepard didn't disappoint. In a move that proved that she was a combat-experienced kickass N7 marine, she dislodged him from her back just enough so that she could roll over to face him completely but not enough to move him from his position straddling her hips. Now, his oil-slicked hands reached for the naked breasts she had so generously revealed for him and he took up his massage on that new territory.

"Oh, come on," Shepard said, too interested in making her point to notice his new massage – for now. "You know it turns you on when I do stuff like that."

"Mmm," Kaidan answered non-committally, wondering if she really thought he could concentrate on anything but his hands on her breasts. He reached for the bottle of massage oil on the nightstand and poured a new puddle of oil right between her breasts. He put the bottle back down and worked on distributing the oil. Slowly. Carefully. Over every inch of her breasts.

"I've seen how you look-" Kaidan tweaked a nipple between oil-slick fingers and effectively cut off her words, "Oooh…" she finished her sentence.

Kaidan smiled a slow, sensual grin that was an expression only she got to see. He went back to rubbing the oil into her breasts, glad that he had finally gotten her on the same page. As he worked, he spoke in a casual off-hand tone.

"You know what I think is hot?" It was rhetorical, and Shepard didn't answer it. She simply looked at him with steadily rising passion, watching his face and his hands moving over her skin.

"Watching my hands touch you like this," Kaidan went on, answering his own question. This time his voice was lower, thick with passion. "Seeing your naked skin against mine. Yours is so light, mine looks so dark in comparison. That's hot."

She moaned a bit as he tweaked her nipple in emphasis. He continued speaking as he moved his hands to her stomach.

"Seeing how the oil makes your skin glow. Seeing how it enhances every muscle." He traced over her well-defined abs with gentle strokes to illustrate his point. "That's hot."

He reached for the oil again - this time pouring into his hands - then he placed one hand on each shoulder and began to massage the oil into the new skin there. "Seeing these shoulders, so strong, and knowing the burdens that they carry. Knowing that you do it willingly, without complaint." He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek in benediction, then whispered against her, "That's hot."

She turned her head to capture his mouth again. This time he didn't evade. He went into the kiss willingly, but kept it light and sweet. After a moment, he sat back up and traced both oil-slicked hands from her shoulders down each arm. When he reached her hands, he touched each softly and spoke again.

"Seeing these hands – some might think of them as small, but I say perfect – and knowing how strong they are, yet how gently they can touch me, hold me." He paused and met her eyes, "That's hot."

This time he initiated the kiss, and took them deeper. His tongue parted her lips and delved inside the warm cavern of her mouth and explored. He met her tongue and they danced, a light gentle dance, while he reached between them to loosen her pants. When he had them unfastened, he sat back on his knees and drew them down her legs and off. Then he repeated the process for her underwear. Once she was naked, he stood for a moment and removed his clothes under her studious gaze, then parted her legs and sat on his haunches between them. He met her gaze and held it for a moment, a heartbeat, of silent communication. _You're so beautiful_ his eyes said to her. _Please touch me_ hers responded to him.

He reached for the oil again. This time he poured it out of the bottle in a long stream down each leg. His fingers chased the oil on either side of him and he spoke again.

"These legs. So long. So strong. Knowing how they feel clasped around me when I'm deep inside you," his fingers reached her feet and started making their return journey, "That's hot."

When his hands met again at the apex of her thighs, he used gentle fingers to part her folds and poured more oil over the already glistening flesh he had revealed. She moaned deeply at the sensation of new moisture over the slick sensitive skin. He traced the pools of oil, massaging them into her flesh, starting at the outside and moving inward in slow concentric circles. When he reached her clit, he traced circles around it as she squirmed and moaned, then finally lightly flicked fingers soaked not just with the oil over the bundle of nerves. She moaned again and he spoke. This time his voice was near-reverent in tone.

"Seeing how wet you are. How aroused. How you respond to the slightest touch," he flicked her clit again with gentle fingertips, "That's hot."

He reached once again for the oil and when he met her gaze this time, he saw impatience, frustration, and desire. This time his eyes silently requested indulgence, relaxation, and he watched as she took a deep breath and blew it out. She gave him a tiny nod, an answer to his unspoken request, and he poured the oil over his own fingers. He put the oil down and slid two of his fingers deep inside her. She let out a long, low, moan and her eyes closed in ecstasy. He moved his fingers in and out of her in long deep strokes, pressing his palm against her center each time his fingers were buried to the hilt. As she began to moan and pant her escalating passion, he spoke again, his voice rough with passion.

"Watching you get close. Feeling my fingers buried deep inside you. Knowing that you'll clasp down on me so hard when you come," he watched carefully, studying her, reading the signs he knew so well, and just at the right moment, hooked his fingers inside her and pressed his palm firmly against her, "That's hot," he repeated just as she came with a scream.

Before she could react, before she was done riding out the orgasm, he shifted and replaced his fingers with his hot hard flesh. She clasped around him, still spasming, and he rode her orgasm out in deep strokes.

When she finally subsided, he stilled within her and leaned down to kiss her deeply, passionately. He pulled back and met her eyes once again and started stroking in and out of her in deep strong motions of his hips. "This," he said quietly between strokes, "being joined with you, in the most intimate way two people can be. Being able to not just say how much I love you, but show you with everything I am. This is the most hot of all."

The eyes that met his this time were filled with unshed tears. She sighed and spoke. "Oh, Kaidan…"

Then he kissed her again and they were silent as they rode the waves of their passion and love and reached their completion together.

When she was lying on his chest later, basking in the afterglow in quiet contentment, she broke the silence and spoke. "I _really_ don't want to know where you learned that."

"Mmm," he replied, and managed to make a single sound mean 'no you really don't.'


	3. Breakfast

_A/N - This scene takes place during 'The Right Thing' - chapter 23 of Turn the Tables... for those who aren't reading that fic, Shepard and Kaidan are living together in the captain's cabin during the events of ME2, and Shepard brings Kaidan breakfast in bed. They're headed to Illium but have some time to kill... There you go, all caught up :-) Everything within is thanks to Bioware, I'm just borrowing them for some fun~  
_

_Thanks to everyone for reading, following, favoriting, hope you're enjoying! Special thanks to my beta, StoneburntHeart for all her help!_

_Last chance to leave for those who aren't interested in smut. **This chapter is rated M for adult content, and is NSFW!**_

* * *

Once they polished off their very excellent breakfasts – in record time – and decided to forgo their typical second cup of coffee, Kaidan pulled Shepard into his arms and began to kiss her. By his count, they had five hours and fifty minutes before they reached Illium, and he knew how he wanted to spend five hours and thirty minutes of that time – allotting the last twenty minutes for shower and dressing. Shepard returned the kiss at first, but then she pulled back and stood up, drawing him with her.

She began to walk toward the stairs and Kaidan paused to question her, "Shepard?"

She turned around and went back into his arms for another kiss, and then she stepped back with a mischievous grin. "The way I see it, this cabin needs to be christened. Cerberus demons exorcised. Whatever. And we've already taken care of the bed. Multiple times. And we started on the couch the first time-"

"Not exactly," he broke in to correct her with a grin, "the first time was the shower."

"Right. Well. So bed, shower, couch have already been blessed," she confirmed. "We need a new spot."

"Ok," he answered, unwilling to argue with her sound reasoning. "So where?"

"I was thinking the desk," she said thoughtfully.

His eyes pointedly sought out each desk in the room, one by one, then returned to hers in question.

"The big one under the display case," she said in clarification then took his hand and drew him up the stairs to said piece of furniture. She swept the datapads, terminal, and still-face-down-holo off the desk in one sweeping motion and turned back to him, brow raised. "What do you think?"

"I think," he answered her with a slow speculative grin and a glance down his still-naked form, "that you're overdressed for this um… blessing."

She returned his grin and reached to remove her clothes, but he stilled her hands. He drew her into his arms and kissed her softly, then pulled back and said, "No, let me."

She stood still and silent and watched as he removed every article of clothing, stopping his work frequently for long kisses. By the time they were both naked, they were panting with arousal. He placed both arms around her waist and lifted her onto the equally naked surface of the desk, then parted her thighs and stood between them. He brought his mouth down to hers for another searing kiss. Their tongues warred with each other, stroked against each other, and they moaned into each other's mouths.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life, kissing him with the fire that never fully died between them; just banked until it was next fed and released. They had made love only hours before, but they touched now as if it were the first time and the last. They clung together, each of them desperate to touch, taste, and feel their fill of the other.

He brought his hands up and cupped both breasts in warm palms, kneading the firm flesh, stroking her with splayed fingers. When she moaned again into his mouth, he swallowed the sound in their kiss and moved fingers roughened by passion to her nipples. He rolled them between his fingers, tugging, causing her a tweak of pain. She didn't mind. She scratched blunt nails down his back and arched into the touch. This time, he moaned. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her ear and nipped playfully at her lobe. She tilted her neck to give him better access and moved her hands between them. She traced his pecs with her hands, and then used her nails again, scratching against him. He moved his mouth down her throat, alternating licks and light kisses. His hands stayed on her breasts, and he squeezed each while his thumbs flicked her nipples.

She moved her hands lower, seeking his strong abs and she traced them with her fingertips, gentle touches that didn't tickle because of their passion. He continued to kiss a path down to the flesh his hands still cupped, then his lips won the territorial battle and took over, closing over a pert nipple. His hands moved down to seek new flesh, and echoed her movement, tracing her stomach with flattened palms.

She moved her head lower, burying her mouth against his throat now, nipping and sucking, and fisted his hard hot flesh. She stroked him, base to tip, in her closed hand, giving him just enough pressure to please, not enough to hurt. She ran her thumb lightly over the tip on each end stroke and he groaned against her nipple. He switched breasts and sucked in her other nipple, while his hands traveled to the apex of her parted thighs. He traced passion-slick flesh with his fingertips, teasing over her lightly, and was rewarded with the jerk of her hips against him.

She increased her strokes, moving her hand around him in a spiral on each. She opened her fist and starting tracing him with long fingers and blunt nails. Then she closed her fist around him again and resumed her strokes, this time with more energy.

He reached down and gently moved her hand, placing it on his shoulder instead in a silent request for time and patience that she knew well. He went to his knees and placed her legs over his shoulders. She moved both hands to his hair and took in a deep gushing breath of anticipation. She let the breath out on a whoosh when his mouth met her flesh a moment later. He used his lips and tongue to repeat the journey his fingers had taken earlier, exploring every inch of her, before he finally settled on the peak of her desire. He drew the nub into his mouth, holding it with his lips in gentle suction for a second before he released her. His tongue came out and licked over and around her slowly.

She moaned and arched against him again. Another silent signal between them, this one asking for more. He gave it to her, sucking her back in and pulling on her in rhythmic motions of his mouth. He brought his hand up and slid two fingers inside her warmth to enhance the pleasure. He stroked her, with mouth and fingers, till she was panting and crying his name, desperate for the release that was just out of grasp. Instead of giving her the stroke he knew would send her over that edge, he reversed mouth and hand, and slid his tongue deep inside her. His fingers came up to replace his mouth, stroking her clit to the same pace as his tongue, and he finally pushed her over. She stiffened in orgasm, clasping his head to her with a strong grip in his hair. He rode it out with her, continuing the strokes that would extend and enhance. He remained in position and lightened the strokes and helped her glide down gently.

She used her grip on his hair to pull his head back up to hers, and he went willingly. He met her mouth, opened his around it, and kissed her deeply, giving her own taste back to her. She reached again for his hardness, but he gently batted her hand away. He broke their kiss and stood back, drawing her down off the desk. He held her against him and kissed her until she couldn't think or breathe, then he turned her from him and pushed her gently against the desk.

She stretched her arms out against the desk for balance and widened her stance and he stepped between her legs. He grasped her hips firmly and pushed inside her tight wet heat. They both moaned - the contact was so different this way. The new angle made familiar sensations new again. He began to move in her, with gentle short strokes at first, using his grip on her hips for leverage. When she picked up his rhythm and began pushing her hips back against him, he let go of her hips and moved both hands to her breasts.

They moved together, in synchronicity, one taking, and the other giving. Their pace wasn't rushed, wasn't hurried. They knew each other's bodies so well, even in this new position. They explored, they learned, they savored. When the constantly burning embers roared to life, they fell into the fire together. He rolled and pinched her nipples as his hips pistoned against hers. He moved his mouth to her shoulder and kissed there. She pushed back against him, urging him on. When she finally clasped around him in her orgasm, she drew him with her. He moaned long and low and released deep inside her. He didn't even realize he clamped his teeth on the flesh under his mouth as he did.

Once they had recovered from the crescendo of their orgasms, they sought comfort. They slid to the floor beside the desk together, and he pulled her into his lap. Then he saw the mark he had left on her shoulder – he hadn't broken the skin but had left the red imprint of his teeth - and froze. She felt it, still so in tune with him, and raised her head from his shoulder to investigate the cause. She saw horror in his gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, genuinely alarmed and puzzled.

"I… bit you," he choked out with shame coloring his face. Shame turned to shock when she laughed.

"Yeah, you did," she replied with feminine satisfaction.

"You're laughing?" he asked, stunned.

"Well, the laughing is more about the fact that you just bent me over my desk and fucked me but it's a little love bite that concerns you," she clarified for him. "But to head off the next ten minutes of chivalrous protests, let me just state for the record that I liked it. Liked both things."

"Ok," he answered her quietly , unable - and unwilling – to argue with her statement when she was giving him her full Commander Shepard stare. Instead, he kissed her again and changed the subject. "So I'd say the desk is christened now."

"Oh yeah," she agreed heartily, kissing him back. They fell into the sweet kiss for long moments, and then she broke the contact and met his eyes. "I think the shower deserves another go, though…" she trailed off as she stood and headed for the bathroom. He followed her the next second.


	4. His Turn

_A/N - this chapter follows 'A Different Way' - chapter 24 of Turn the Tables - there's virtually no plot in this though so you're safe to read this by itself... All credit for characters and universe goes to Bioware~_

_Lyv, thanks for taking the time to post a review! Glad to know you're enjoying my stress-relief! Everyone else reading, following, etc. thank you as well... This is beta'd by StoneburntHeart as usual and a huge thank you to her for her efforts and support!_

_Once again, a warning that this chapter - as with the rest of the fic - is **M-rated smut and NSFW!**_

* * *

Kaidan woke slowly from his wonderful dream about Shepard to discover that reality was even better. At some point during their slumber, he had shifted – or she had managed to shift him – onto his back and he was in that position now. And Shepard was lying between his parted thighs. He also noticed that neither of them was wearing the clothes they had gone to sleep in. In fact, neither of them was wearing _any_ clothes. He grinned in appreciation of her cleverness before her warm breath against a part of him that was also awakening stole his breath. She heard the gasp and tilted her head up. When predatory green eyes locked onto sleepy amber ones, she smiled a slow sensual smile and went back to her work.

She sucked him in slowly, her warm mouth fully encasing flesh that wasn't yet aroused to its full length and hummed in appreciation. She normally couldn't encompass him this well and the different sensation appealed. She knew that her efforts would change things soon, but she set about enjoying it in the meantime. She ran her tongue around him inside her mouth, and hummed her enjoyment again. Then she began to suck in long soft pulls that she knew would drive him insane.

Kaidan felt the tug of her mouth around him from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. He was sure that the fact that Commander Shepard gave really excellent head was one that he would never share publicly – but he privately celebrated it. He knew she enjoyed the act as much as he did, so he relaxed back against the pillows and took a deep breath so that he could relax and enjoy this. Her tongue stroking against him in combination with the suction of her mouth around him was going to make it hard for him to hold still soon.

Shepard felt Kaidan relax under her and sighed in appreciation. She knew how much he enjoyed this, but she was aware of how crazy it made him, so she didn't usually get to indulge as much as she'd like. She'd been careful to remove their clothes and position him where she wanted before she woke him up in hopes that he would let her play. Apparently he was willing to indulge her. She released his now fully-erect flesh from her mouth with a small disappointed sigh before she set about licking every inch of him, base to tip. She took special care to run her tongue all the way around the head slowly before she began her return journey on the opposite side and received his groan as reward. She smiled again against his flesh and continued to work him with her tongue.

Kaidan resorted to his old stand-by of mentally reciting comparison specs of popular omni-tool brands to distract himself from the sensation of the woman he loved and desired above all others tongue bathing a part of him that wanted much more than just a tongue. He fisted the sheets at his side and took several deep breaths to prevent himself from jerking his hips up to aid her progress. He reached for every shred of control and patience he had ever taught himself after Vyrnnus to hold still while she teased him erotically. He considered himself a saint when a long groan was his only response when she slid him back into her warm, wet mouth. Deep.

Shepard enclosed him, clamping her lips around him, and then swallowed and took him to the back of her throat. She held him there for a breath and moaned at the sensation of being so full with him, in a different way than usual. Then she began to move her head back, drawing him slowly, inexorably out of the clasp of her mouth. When she had nearly released him, she pulled him back in using only strong slow suction, swirling her tongue in her mouth as she received him.

Kaidan was now mentally writing his doctoral dissertation on the Tantalus drive core - and failing miserably. He was fairly sure Shepard was trying to make him insane with her slow suction. And _she_ was succeeding. Just when he thought he'd have to end her play, increase the tempo, flip her quickly and drive himself inside her… something… anything… she changed her rhythm and started alternating long strong pulls with short quick ones. He felt his eyes roll back in his head and couldn't prevent himself from lifting his hips slightly to meet her strokes. Apparently, she didn't mind, because she moaned around him again and moved faster. He moved his hands from the sheets to her hair but resisted fisting them again – barely. Instead, he framed her head with open palms on both sides and no pressure and allowed her to remain in control.

Shepard knew what a gift she was being given. Kaidan may follow her orders out of their bedroom, but within its confines, they were equals or he was in charge. He never dominated her overtly, he was just so solicitous of her that he rarely let her take charge and let her pleasure him. She wasn't complaining – he was the most attentive and caring lover she'd ever had, and most men could learn a thing or two from him – but it was nice to be able to return the favor. And she planned to return it fully. In spades. She brought a hand up under her busy mouth and closed warm fingers around his balls, rolling them softly in time to her strokes. He groaned again and his hands tightened a bit around her head but he released a long breath and relaxed. She rewarded him with another long pull and a moan to enhance it. She noted with satisfaction that his breathing was now approaching 'pant' and mentally smiled in pride.

Kaidan wasn't sure how much more he could take. Really this time. Her mouth was quickly moving him to the edge of a cliff and he was busy dragging his heels trying to slow the progress. And failing again. None of his usual distraction techniques were working, and he was now helpless to prevent the blatant jerk of his hips to meet her mouth. His heart was pounding and he could barely breathe, but still she kept drawing him in and out of the sizzling hot cavern that was going to be his demise in mere minutes. He closed his hands on her hair and tugged gently, trying to move her, warn her, he wasn't sure which, but she resisted and pulled him back in, using her tongue to enhance the motion. She released him in a quick stroke and then went back with abandon, drawing him in with strong suction and a long hum. Kaidan lost the battle and went over the cliff and released in her warm mouth, moaning her name.

Shepard mentally patted herself on the back for breaking his legendary control then worked him down from the explosive orgasm with soft licks and gentle tugs until he began to soften slightly. Then she traveled up his body with soft wet kisses and a grin of feminine pride. When she was fully prone on his chest and staring into his face, she waited patiently for him to open his eyes. She noted, again with pride, that the whiskey color was slightly obscured with the haze of pleasure, but he recovered quickly and haze turned to love. He smiled softly and she bent her head to kiss him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes again.

"You said sleep _first_," she said with a grin.

Kaidan grinned back and replied, "So I did." Then he reversed their positions in a motion so quick that it surprised her. He kissed her again.

Once her lips were free, she questioned him. "What's this?"

"Your turn," was his reply, mumbled against her throat.

She laid back to relax and enjoy it.


	5. Her Turn

_A/N - obviously, this immediately follows 'His Turn' which is the smutty interlude after 'A Different Way' - chapter 24 of Turn the Tables. Should I feel guilty that 'Her Turn' is longer than 'His Turn'? No? Well, Kaidan says he doesn't mind either XD... All things ME are property of Bioware - I just let them out to play in fun ways!_

_Thanks to everyone reading, following, favoriting! And to StoneburntHeart for her beta services..._

_This chapter, as always, is very, very** M-rated, PWP, NSFW**... you've been warned!_

* * *

Kaidan moved his lips from Shepard's throat back up to her mouth and kissed her softly. He broke the kiss and surprised her again, using gentle force on her shoulder to encourage her to turn. She laid face down on the pillow and turned her head to the side while he sat beside her. She felt the brush of his fingers against the back of her neck, brushing the strands of her red hair away, careful not to touch her sensitive amp port. His warm breath replaced the feather touch of his finger tips and then she felt his lips, brushing against the skin that he had exposed. His tongue traced over the nape of her neck, behind her ear and then he switched sides and gave the same treatment to the other ear. She felt gooseflesh rise along her arms and shivered in delight at the sweet barely-there caresses.

Kaidan traced light patterns over her strong shoulders with his fingertips and erased them with butterfly kisses. He felt her shiver underneath his touch and smiled against her skin. She had blown his mind – quite literally – with her oral efforts and he fully planned on turnabout now. He smoothed flat palms down her back and brought them back to her shoulders, while his tongue found the raised bump of her spine and began to trace it. He concentrated on just the skin under his hands and his tongue, putting all his love and passion into every touch. He'd voiced the words 'I love you' countless times, now he was showing her, in the most intimate way possible.

Shepard found her breath hitching in anticipation. Kaidan's tongue continued its path down her vertebrae, leaving no territory unexplored, while his fingers continued drawing feather light swirls on skin he had already tasted. In her logical mind, she examined her reaction and laughed a bit at herself. He hadn't touched her in any overtly sexual way, yet the way he was touching her was so intimate it had the same effect. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to set her growing arousal aside and relax and enjoy. She wanted to return the favor he had given her – to give him the patience to explore and pleasure while she passively accepted his tribute.

Kaidan felt the change, felt her relax and give in. He placed a soft kiss at the base of her spine in thanks, and then sucked the skin into his lips to up the ante. He moved his mouth lower, tracing with a light tongue over buttocks, but not lingering. He pushed against the outside of her legs to close them and continued his tongue's journey down the back of her right thigh. With his hands, he indulged himself again, and encompassed firm buttocks with warm palms, kneading gently. When his mouth reached her ankle, he traced the prominent bone with a delicate swipe of his tongue, and then he swept his mouth over her instep in a barely-there touch. Again, he didn't linger – he knew her feet were too sensitive for long play – and switched to the other ankle to mirror his actions.

When Shepard felt his mouth begin to trace up her left leg with those teasing licks and feather kisses, she thought she might explode. She was fairly sure no woman had ever orgasmed from having her leg kissed, but the way Kaidan performed that act made it so intense, so sensual, she thought it might just happen. She tried to hold still and not squirm but she could feel the heat building between her thighs and she needed him – there. His hands on her ass weren't helping. The pressure of his squeezes, so close to where she wanted him - but not close enough - was maddening. She tried a small wiggle of her hips against the sheets, just the slightest movement, and was rewarded with a gentle swat of a palm against the buttock it covered. She groaned a bit and then sighed and tried to disassemble her shotgun mentally.

Kaidan smiled against her thigh, glad to see the outward sign that his sensual torture was having the desired effect. But his years in combat had taught him one very important thing – a surprise attack was the most effective one. So he moved one hand from her ass, and before she could even draw the next breath, parted her thighs slightly and slid two fingers deep inside her. She was slick molten fire around him, and she clasped down hard on the unexpected intrusion and gasped. He kept his mouth just below her buttock with teasing kisses and worked his fingers in and out of her tight channel in a motion that was not teasing. He gave her long deep strokes, working her in the way he knew well. In mere minutes, she moaned his name and squeezed down hard on his fingers as she came.

Shepard was riding the keen edge of pleasure and frustration. His fingers had brought her to an orgasm that was so surprising; it had literally shocked the breath from her. But as she came down, riding the waves of pleasure, his fingers inside her aiding the journey, she discovered that rather than abating her desire, he had only increased it. The fingers weren't enough anymore instead they were just a teasing parody of what she really wanted. She was full, but still empty. Still, when he withdrew those fingers, she moaned at the loss. When he rolled her to her back, she held her breath in anticipation of finally getting what she needed. Instead, he only swept his hands down her body in a light caress and then settled his mouth on hers.

Kaidan knew that the orgasm he'd surprised her with had done more to arouse than cool her passion. It had been his intent. He also knew he wasn't playing fair – he could hold her on the edge of frustration and tease her with small climaxes all night if he wanted – but he knew she could take it. She had tortured him, in the most pleasurable and loving way possible. He would return all her love and passion before he took them both into the fulfillment they craved. He explored her mouth with his, mating his tongue to hers, but he didn't let her deepen the kiss. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts and kept the caress light and sweet rather than arousing. He trailed open lips across her jaw and began his worship at her throat. Her heard her moan - half-pleasure, half-frustration - and felt her shift, parting her thighs beside him, but he ignored her unspoken request and continued to move his mouth to her collarbone.

Shepard was sure that he was trying to make her crazy now. She had given up on any mental distraction techniques at this point – mostly because conscious thought had flown out the window when he had brought her to the peak and left her wanting more. Instead she shifted, moving restlessly under his lips and hands, trying to communicate need without words. When he continued his slow exploration - blatantly ignoring her pleas - she brought her hands up and threaded them into his hair. She tried to use gentle tugs on his hair to move his head to her aching breasts, and met resistance. He scraped blunt teeth across the skin below her collarbone as a gentle warning and she gave in with a groan. She kept her hands in his hair, but this time they were just there for the contact.

Kaidan continued the downward journey of his mouth and finally reached the flesh his hands still cupped gently. He released her breasts and began to explore the mounds with his tongue while he moved his hands lower, settling on her abdomen, just above the apex of her thighs, and pressed in with firm pressure he knew would incite the fire building within her. His tongue finally reached a nipple and he traced the pebbled peak with just the tip of his tongue – teasing both of them now. He slid his hands lower, ignoring her need and moving them to her inner thighs instead. When his mouth finally closed over the nipple he was tonguing, he smoothed his hands down, sweeping her legs open. He settled on his stomach between her parted thighs and moved his mouth to her other nipple, enclosing this one in a sucking embrace. He brought both hands back up to her breasts and this time he touched her in the way they both wanted. He kneaded his hands into her flesh, using thumb and forefinger to tweak the peak that wasn't in his mouth. He heard her breathing hitch and increase, and knew that she was once again making the climb to her pleasure.

Shepard breathed a shaky sigh of relief when he finally took her nipple in his mouth and her hands tightened in his hair, holding his head close to her. He switched breasts to give her other nipple equal attention with his mouth. She felt him move his hands lower again, and held her breath, daring to hope that their destination was the one she wanted. She let the breath back out with a gasp when she felt his fingers part her, tease her, trace gently over passion-slicked flesh that was so close to where she wanted his touch, but not close enough. He traced around her opening and then slid fingers up, moving in circles around the sensitive peak that strained for his caress. When he finally flicked over her clit in another barely-there touch, she sucked in a huge breath. She blew it back out in slow disappointment when the fingers went back to their teasing.

Kaidan knew he was being mean now, but kept his fingers light and teasing, not touching her where she wanted. He moved his mouth from her breasts and over her abs, outlining each well defined ridge with slow licks of his tongue, while his hand continued to play with her. He continued moving lower, refusing to let the tugs and pressure of her hands in his hair increase his pace. When he finally ran out of territory on her stomach, he used both hands to part her and hold her open. He paused for a moment to build the anticipation then once again went for surprise. Without warning or build up, he closed his mouth over her, sucked her in, and made her come again with one touch of his tongue against her over-sensitive flesh.

Shepard screamed this time - she couldn't help it. The scream cut off into a long low moan when his mouth left her and instead he slid hot hard flesh deep inside her in one smooth motion. His mouth came down on hers in a deep passionate kiss and swallowed the sound. Then he sat back on his knees, still buried inside her body's warm wet embrace, and used hands under her thighs to gather her legs and draped them over his thighs. While he moved in and out of her he locked his eyes with hers, and it was the most sensual thing she had experienced with him yet. Being joined only by their eyes and intimate flesh was somehow more intense than touching with every part of their bodies.

Kaidan tried to hold her eyes - extend the dual contact that he knew was increasing her passion - but he couldn't resist the sight of her breasts splayed before him, heaving with her harsh breaths. He gave in and caressed those with his eyes as well, and then he moved his gaze lower and became fascinated at the sight of their bodies moving together. His flesh slid in and out of hers in an intimate game of hide and seek and he found it so arousing, he had to reach for control. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and brought his gaze back to hers and saw the passion mirrored in her own eyes.

Shepard didn't think she would be able to come again, not so soon. He had already given her two orgasms that, although they hadn't banked the fire, had been wild in their pleasure. Still, she watched his gaze travel down her body and then settle on where they were joined. She saw his reaction, it sent heat spiraling through her, to where his hard flesh pounded in her, and she knew she was getting close to the fulfillment she craved. She brought her own hands up to her breasts, cupping them, teasing her erect nipples with her own fingers and it served a dual purpose. It increased her arousal and brought Kaidan's eyes back to her breasts. She felt his gaze lock on her hands moving on her own skin, and his strokes increased in pace and became less controlled. She groaned in pleasure.

Kaidan echoed the groan and wondered who was teasing whom now. Watching her touch herself while he worked to pleasure them both was so exciting; he felt his control begin to slip. He pushed himself in and out of her in a frantic pace, racing with her to the finish line, desperate to complete the race together. He felt her tighten around him, her inner muscles a searing hot clasp of welcome. He knew she was close, but he couldn't resist moving a hand to her center, pressing a thumb against her nub to ensure her pleasure. When he felt her stiffen and vice around him in her release, he jerked his hips against hers in a few more quick thrusts and followed her. He groaned her name as his orgasm rushed over him, sweeping him off in a sea of desire.

When they finally came down, wrapped in each other's arms, and Shepard was lying on her side with Kaidan spooned against her back, she finally spoke. "Guess that was more 'our turn' than 'my turn'?"

"Mmm," he breathed against her neck sleepily, "it's _always_ our turn."

Since she couldn't argue with that, she simply answered, "I love you."

This time he placed a soft kiss against the back of her neck before he answered, "I love you, too," then he closed his eyes and added, "Now sleep. And I mean it this time."

She giggled – Commander Shepard _giggled_ – and mentally added 'for now' before she drifted off.


	6. Wet

_A/N - this chapter immediately follows 'Proof of Crime and Trust', chapter 25 of Turn the Tables, though there is no plot involved and you don't need to read it to follow this! All credit for ME belongs to Bioware~_

_Thanks to everyone for reading, following, favoriting! Glad to know you're enjoying the smut, too ;-) Special thanks to my beta, StoneburntHeart~_

_Once again, this is your last chance to run if** M-rated Shenko smut** isn't your thing! This chapter is as always **NSFW~**_

* * *

Kaidan entered the cabin and the sound of running water greeted him. Apparently Shepard had decided to wash off the day's exertions before he got back. Since that sounded like an excellent idea to him, too, he removed his clothes quickly, tossing them on the desk in the office without his usual care, and opened the bathroom door to join her.

Her back was to the door, she was facing the spray of water, and the sound had masked his entrance so she didn't know he was there. He watched her for a moment, taking in the sight of the water cascading down her naked back, highlighting the strong muscles and obscuring the scars. His mouth watered at the sight of her skin glowing under the moisture and he gave in to the temptation, closing the short distance between them and pressing his naked front against her naked back. She moved to turn in his arms, but he kept strong hands on her shoulders to dissuade her. When she was still, he brought his mouth to her throat and started chasing the water with his tongue. She murmured his name and relaxed under the water and his mouth.

He moved his hands from her shoulders, stroking down the length of her arms, then took the soapy cloth from her hand. While his mouth moved over the back of her shoulders, he used the cloth to clean the front of them. When he moved his lips between the blades of her shoulders, the fabric trailed soap over the mounds of her breasts. When his kisses fell on the small of her back, his hands moved the cloth to her stomach. When she moaned and widened her stance in anticipation, he stood straight behind her and dropped the cloth instead. He turned her head so that their mouths could meet, and while he kissed her, he stretched his hands down to hers. Their hands met and clasped for a moment, joined as their tongues were, and then he drew her arms up and pressed them against the wall in front of her. He broke the kiss and looked down to see her spread-eagled against the shower wall and he murmured appreciatively.

He reached for the soap and lathered his hands, then stood against her back. His erect flesh nestled against the small of her back and he couldn't resist a push of his hips against her. This time they both moaned in dual pleasure. He captured her mouth again while he moved one soapy hand to the peak of a breast and the other slipped between her thighs and caressed passion slick flesh there. While they explored each others mouths, sharing taste and breath, he worked her with both soapy hands. He alternated nipples, swirling soapy fingers around them before capturing them between thumb and forefinger for a tweak. His other hand explored her folds, spreading soap and slippery wetness. He traced around her clit, then settled his fingers against the peak and moved them in circles enhanced with gentle pressure. He heard her breath hitch, swallowed her moan and knew that she was getting close.

"Let go," he murmured against their kiss, "come for me."

She took a deep breath and went over, stiffening at first as the orgasm hit, then wobbling on knees weakened by pleasure. He turned her in his arms and held her, supporting her while she rode the waves of her pleasure. When she recovered enough against his chest to stand straight again and reach for the soap herself, he still her hands and kissed her again. He reached out and turned off the shower.

"Not here," he said to her as he reached for a towel. She smiled and reached for him anyway, fisting her hand around his still wet hardness while he began to dry her with a towel. Once he was satisfied that she was dry enough, he began to use the towel on himself. She went to her knees and replaced her hand with her warm wet mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head and he took a deep breath to concentrate on scrubbing the towel over himself. She was just working into a strong rhythm of sucking stroked when he decided he was dry enough. He threw the towel in a random direction and reached down and placed both hands under her arms to encourage her to stand.

Once she was standing in his arms, he kissed her again. A gentle sweet kiss of promise. With their lips still joined, he swept her into a bridal carry that had her laughing against his mouth. He broke the kiss in favor of safe navigation and carried her out of the bathroom and deposited her on their bed. She drew him down with her, on top of her, and their lips met again. She tried to reach between their bodies to touch him again and made a sound of frustration when she couldn't get a good position. She brought both hands back to his shoulders and used those and her hips to flip him, rolling on top of him. When her hot hand closed over him finally, it was his turn to groan into their kiss.

He brought his hands up to cup her breasts as she worked him in long strokes. When she gave him the slightest scratch of her blunt nails against over-sensitive flesh, he captured her nipples in his fingers and tweaked them in pleasure-torture of his own. She turned her head, breaking their kiss, so she could watch her hand moving on him, and he took the opportunity to kiss the line of her jaw to her ear. He continued to play at her breasts with his hands. She began to move her mouth down his chest, trailing open-mouthed kisses and soft licks over his pecs and his nipples, and he moved his hands up to her wet hair and threaded through it. He sighed as she kissed over his stomach and finally reached the prize her hand steadied for her. She moved her hand back, down to the base and replaced it with the warm suction of her mouth again.

He sighed as she enclosed him in hot wet heat again, and enjoyed the sensation for a brief moment before he reached for her and repositioned her so that he could return the favor. He parted her with both hands and sank his mouth into her slick folds, using lips and tongue to guide him to her clit. He sucked her into his mouth and held her in the gentle embrace of his lips while his tongue worked against her. She continued to move her mouth on him with long strong pulls, using her fist behind her mouth to keep him constantly encased with pressure. He groaned his enjoyment into her sensitive flesh and set about racing her to the finish. He tried to ignore the heat she was steadily building with her mouth and hand and worked her with alternating sucks and licks. He won – barely - and she released him from her mouth to groan loud and low as she came against him. Before she could come completely back to her senses, he reversed their positions again so she was straddling him.

She rose up on her knees and sank down on him, taking him in slowly. Her inner muscles still fluttered in after-shocks of her orgasm around him and she saw the effect of those spasms on his face. He closed his eyes and savored every moment of the joining, then opened them and met hers. Passion filled amber locked onto pleasure bright green and he brought his hands up to cup her breasts again as she began to ride him. They stared into each others eyes, seeing the pleasure of every movement they felt within themselves mirrored in the other. The shared intimacy enhanced and multiplied the sensations and he saw her breathing quicken. He rolled her nipples in a silent plea for more and she responded, increasing the pace of her strokes on him. He lifted his hips and met every thrust with one of his own. They were both panting now, racing once again; but this time it wasn't a contest. They both sought the goal together. She began to moan with every down thrust, her movements were jerky now - the building pleasure was shattering her control. He felt the answering heat ready to rage and clenched his teeth, desperate to stave off his orgasm until she reached her peak. He watched her climax come over her in the next thrust, her eyes closed and she threw her head back and arched into the hands on her breasts. He concentrated on the feel of her slick heat viced around him and let go. He followed her into an orgasm that he felt in every inch of his body.

She collapsed on his chest, still panting with exertion. He brought his arms up around her and held her to him. They lay there, basking in afterglow for long moments until they could breathe normally. Finally, she lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on his mouth before she collapsed back on his chest.

He felt the love for her swell in his heart and he found himself actually choked up. He had to swallow before he could force the words past the lump of emotion in his throat.

"I love you… there's never been anyone else like this," he said quietly, "through everything, all this time, I've loved you."

When she lifted her face to meet his gaze, her green eyes were filled with tears that echoed his emotion. "I'd do it all again," she told him quietly, "every bit of it. If it meant we could be here again." Then she laid her head back on his chest and he felt the hot tears fall on his naked skin.

He brought his hands up to stroke her hair in comfort, though he knew the tears weren't of sadness. They fell asleep together that way, as they often did.


	7. Encore

_A/N - This chapter takes place immediately following 'Benediction', chapter 32 in TTT... But, you say, that's already a smut chapter? yep, sure is... and this is the more uh, smut continuation of their time before the O-4 relay in ME2... all you need to know if you're not reading Turn The Tables :-) Everything contained within is pure Shenko **smut, M-rated, PWP, NSFW**!_

_Everything contained within is property of Bioware... ssshhh don't tell them I borrowed their characters so they could do this..._

_Thanks to everyone for your support, encouragement, reviews and continued reading throughout this fic - its been very fun stress relief for me, hope you've enjoyed it too! Special thanks to StoneburntHeart for being willing to beta all my smut XD  
_

* * *

Kaidan rolled them until Shepard was under him again and brought their mouths back together. This time, it wasn't the sweet gentle kiss of earlier. This time, the renewed passion consumed them and they each growled into the kiss, struggling to get closer, straining against each other. She fought him for control; he gave it then took it back in the next breath. They were desperate to touch as if it had been years, not mere minutes, since they last touched. She arched underneath him, running her hands down his naked back and clutching his butt to pull him against her heat. She wanted him back inside her, now. She gave a frustrated whimper when he pulled back and evaded her.

He broke the kiss and panted for breath as he strained for control. He wanted this time – maybe their last – to leave them both with the lasting imprint of their love. He wanted to walk into battle against the Collectors with the memory of her lost in the passion of his touch at the forefront of his mind. He wanted to show her, not just tell her, all the reasons she needed to fight, to win. So he took a deep breath and shoved aside his desire and sat back on his haunches. He evaded her grasping hands and soothed her with slow careful touches against her arms, shoulders, and thighs until she opened her eyes and met his.

"If this is going to be the last time I ever touch you," Kaidan said quietly and placed gentle fingers against her mouth to silence her when she would have tried to protest, "Let me touch you the way you deserve. The way I always want to. Let me watch you while I touch you. Let me love you."

She was still for a moment, holding his gaze, then she nodded quietly and dropped her hands to her side in a silent gesture of permission. He leaned over and placed a quiet kiss of thanks against her lips then sat back again.

"Close your eyes," he told her softly, "just feel." When she complied, he reached out with just a hand and traced his fingertips over her cheeks in a caress that was barely-there but he knew she felt with every nerve in her body. She sighed softly but stayed still and his heart swelled with his love for her again. She was not passive – this was a serious effort for her – but she would give him this and he was so glad. He traced his fingers down her face, around the curve of her jaw, sweeping her fiery hair aside as he went.

When he moved his hand down to her throat with the same light touch, he leaned over and breathed more than kissed and then moved his mouth to her cheek with a butterfly touch of his lips. He continued moving his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, using the back of his hands or his palms to stroke now, but with equally light pressure. He felt rather than saw the gooseflesh his teasing touch raised on her skin, and he pressed a little harder, soothing the raised bumps. When his hands met hers, he intertwined their fingers and drew each, one by one, up to his mouth and placed gentle kisses on each of her fingers. He let go of her hands and trailed his back up the return journey to her shoulders. He moved his mouth down her throat and swept his palms across her collarbone on either side and slowly down to her breasts. He used open hands and the barest touch of his palm to sweep down each mound then traced each nipple with his fingertips when they reached it.

His mouth followed the path of his hands, leaving light flicks or soft kisses behind as he went. He trailed his hands lightly over her stomach, tracing swirling patterns with his fingertips while she squirmed and giggled at the ticklish touch. He reached a nipple and licked it softly with just the tip of his tongue and her laugh changed to a gasp. His hands swept lower, over the tops of her thighs with flat palms, down to her knees, then back up the inside. He used the same swirling touches of his fingertips for the return journey, while his tongue continued to tease one erect nipple. When his hands finally completed their slow teasing path to her center, he placed one hand against her heat with a flat open palm and gave her just enough pressure to force a moan. He kissed his way back up her chest until their heads were level again, then he moved his mouth to her ear while he brought his other hand up to cup the breast he had just abandoned.

While he traced circles around her wet nipple with just his index finger, he used its twin between her legs to mimic the motion against her swollen clit. He breathed against her ear then used his tongue to trace the curve there. When she shuddered under the simultaneous assault on her senses, he broke the silence.

"I'm going to make you come, and I'm going to watch you. Then I'm going to bring you down slowly and do it again," and his voice was low and sensual and added to the caress.

He turned his head slightly and watched as her breathing increased while he continued to stroke both the peaks under his fingers in slow maddening circles. When he saw the tension in her face that signaled she was so close, he pinched her nipple and pressed in firmly with his other finger and stared as he watched the orgasm wash over her features. She moaned loud and low in her pleasure and turned her face blindly, seeking his mouth. He kissed her while he continued to touch her, changing the tempo and intent of his fingers from arousing to soothing. When she came down finally from her climax and subsided against the pillow with a long sigh of satisfaction, he changed his rhythm again.

Without giving her time to truly relax, he slid two fingers deep into her slick heat and flicked his thumb over her clit. He stroked in and out of her slick channel in a parody of the union they both craved while he moved his mouth to her other nipple and sucked it in his mouth. When she gasped in surprise, he closed his other hand against her breast and continued to move his fingers in and out while teasing her clit with his thumb. He released her nipple from his mouth and lifted his head to study her face.

"Again," he growled in passion before he took her nipple back in his mouth and gave her a gentle nip and a sharp twist of his fingers inside her in emphasis. She came again and this time she screamed in pleasure. He swallowed the scream into a kiss and replaced his fingers with a quick thrust of his hard flesh inside her.

He gave her long slow strokes and continued to kiss her while she rode out the orgasm. When her breathing settled again, he reached down and pulled her legs around him with both hands, then buried his head in her throat and used the leverage of his hands against the back of her thighs to push himself into her warm wet clasp. Her hips jerked to receive him and increase their pleasure as they sank into the dance their bodies knew so well.

When he couldn't fight off the pleasure any longer, he let go of one thigh and moved his hand between them to brush against her and bring her over again, then shoved himself deep and joined her. Their mouths met again in searing pleasure and they rode out the waves together. He fell to the bed beside her, still gasping for breath and slung a long arm around her to pull her close. When he regained his senses, he felt her stroking his back softly and turned his head to give her another kiss, this one a gentle and sweet kiss of love.

When they pulled back, she had a sly grin on her face.

"What?" he asked, with a similar smile spreading on her face.

"You have to ask?" she responded with an arched brow.

"Mmm," he replied and kissed her lightly again. "Maybe some things get better with age – or practice."

"Or maybe you do…" she added in agreement, and moved her head to capture his mouth again.

"If you two are done with your _meeting_," Joker's sarcastic voice came over the com, "we're approaching the Omega-4 relay now."

Shepard groaned at the interruption then laughed softly. "At least his timing is improving," she said as she climbed out of bed.

"Good thing, too," Kaidan replied as he followed her, "he already has enough broken bones for one day."

They were still laughing when they walked out of the cabin, dressed and ready for business.


End file.
